


Commanders Niece

by BeautifulDecay



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of thrones smut, Jon is oblivious, Jon snow smut, Oral, Reader Insert, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDecay/pseuds/BeautifulDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were never really innocent, like far from it. You never acted like a lady but you were forced too, until you dishonored your father, he sent you to the Nights watch to be their fuck toy or something along those lines, although all the guys would come to respect you what you didn't know is that you would meet a certain Bastard that you would get the hots for him and he would be completely oblivious to it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanders Niece

You were never really innocent, like far from it. You never acted like a lady but you were forced too, until you dishonored your father, he sent you to the Nights watch to be their fuck toy or something along those lines. At least you got to go to the wall, you could handle yourself very well, and your uncle was the Commander there so you would be treated fairly well.

It was almost night but you were close to the wall, so you continued to keep riding, a raven had been sent to tell of your arrival. As you cleared the woods, you gazed up at the wall, to say the least it was bigger than you expected. The large doors opened as you approached them, entering them, you were met with the eyes of many men who had not seen a woman in gods knows how long.

Your eyes were caught on one man though, he had curly black hair and his eyes oh his eyes were simply beautiful! You brought your horse to a stop, getting off him as you looked around. Nobody had said a word since you entered “My dear, dear niece” and there he was. Mister hot shot Commander aka your uncle. “Uncle, pleasure to see you” you said, of course hearing the mutter of men, some making remarks like “Oh Ill show her a real pleasure” and some that were “Their related?”, stuff like that.

You didn’t hug him, just nod before he signaled you to walk with him. As you left you couldn’t help but smirk as you passed the curly haired beauty. “Ye look love struck there Snow” Said Sam, chuckling with the lads as they watched you pass, going up the wall with your uncle. “I am not love struck” he grumbled, scoffing slightly at his friend’s accusations. But he did have to admit, she was very very beautiful.

Its been about a month since you’ve joined the Nights Watch and things were going well, Jon Snow as you learned his name to be, was assigned the task of training you. The both of you had grown rather close but today something was off with you and Jon could tell. Your cheeks were almost always flushed whenever he’d speak to you, you had trouble looking him in the eye and you always seemed to rub your thighs together when you were sitting.

“Do you think she’s sick?” He asked Sam, after explaining this to him, “You really don’t see it?” asked Pypar, laughing to himself, Sam gave him a confused look, much the same as Jon. The other male drug his hand down his face and sighed. “She’s horny and she’s cravin’ you, Snow. Lucky bastard.” He said, mumbling the last part. Jon’s cheeks turned a little darker as he now understood why she was acting so weird around him.

It was dark out and you were on your way to your room when a hand covered your mouth and you were pulled into someone’s room, oh man whoever had the guts to do this was really gonna get it. When the door shut and the hand left your mouth you turned to yell and bitch at whoever it was but you were quickly shut up when you saw who it was. Jon Snow, well. A shirtless Jon Snow.

Your cheeks darkened as you tried to look away but failed. Slowly, he walked to wards you, making you walk back till you fell onto his bed. A smirk made its way to the bastards face as he looked down at you before crawling onto of you, his knee between your legs, dangerously close to the area you were craving to be touched in.

Your breathing was heavy as you stared up at him, licking your lips then biting your bottom one slightly. His eyes flickered down to your lip, he growled slightly before moving his knee up, rubbing it against you. You gasped at the contact and he took this as an opportunity to dominate your mouth, your tongues rubbing against one another as your lips moved in sync.

You moaned against him as he rubbed you, his hand went to play with your breast but alas clothing was in the way of everything he wanted to see and touch. Soon enough your clothes were on the floor and you were laying naked under Snow, your face a dark tint of red.

Jon started going lower, kissing and sucking on your neck, biting it. You were sure there were going to be marks when he was done, and of course they wouldn’t be the easiest to hide. You moaned and arched your back up as he started sucking and biting, pinching, your nipples. “F-Fuck, Jon pleaseee” you whimpered, needing to be touched, you needed more contact.

His golden brown eyes flicked up to yours as he kissed down your stomach, taking your legs and throwing them over his shoulders. “I think I’m about to see what heaven tastes like” he smirked, his nose rubbing against your clit as you felt his tongue feel around your entrance before going in and out a few times, making you moan and twist in all the right ways.

His mouth moved to your clit, and as he sucked and gently bit it he pushed two fingers into you, your eyes now starting to water as you pulled at his hair. You could feel him smirking against you as he played with your clit. You were certain he had never lain with a woman before but if that was true then how was he so good? Oh fuck that didn’t mater right now.

Jon was bringing you closer to your orgasm with every thing he did, he curled his fingers just right and worked his tongue and fingers in perfect sync. “OH Gods Jon I-I-I…” You moaned, slapping a hand over your mouth as you came, biting down as you came, moaning into your hand.

He came up, your legs sliding off his shoulders as you could see your cum coating his lips. You pulled him up by his hair and kissed him roughly, tasting yourself on his lips. His legs went on either side of you as he began to kiss you more aggressively. You could feel his erection pressed against you, and it was driving you crazy.

His hands played with your breasts as he ground against you, causing you to moan against him. Arching your back and rolling your hips as you tugged his thick hair. “I need you Jon” you moaned as he started on your neck again, stopping as the words left your mouth and started on his pants, taking out his cock, teasing you with it. You knew he wanted to hear you beg, hence why he was rubbing your clit with the tip of his cock and just putting the head in you.

“Nnnh, J-Jon please I need you right now, Gods Jon please I need you right now, fuck Jon Please! Please fuck meeeAAhhhh” you begged, which did turn into a moan at the end since he rammed his hard thick cock into your tight wet cunt. He gripped your hips tightly as he gave slow and hard thrusts. He was uncertain of what to do or how he should do it and you could tell.

“Lay down” You said, he just gave you a confused look as you pushed him down and straddled him, sinking down onto his cock, making the both of you moan as you started to roll your hips, your hands on his chest as you moved, bouncing up and down as you moved your hips in just the right way.

He started thrusting his hips up to meet yours. He grabbed your hips and flipped you onto your back, back into your original position. He thrusted hard and fast as your orgasm built up once again, you knew he was getting close as well. You threw your head back and your mouth fell open in a silent scream as you came, Jon following right after you.

He pulled out and smirked down at you before laying next to you, panting lightly. “That was awesome” You said, turning to face him, cuddling close because you were getting cold. Ne nodded and kissed your forehead “Stay here tonight” he muttered. You hummed and nodded, the both of you getting under the covers, cuddling close. Well you might need to explain why you were leaving Snows room in the morning but it was so worth it.


End file.
